Was I?
by AngaSong13
Summary: Lita's P.O.V of when Kane came out after her match with Victoria against Molly Holly and Gail Kim. She also reflects some other moments with her and Kane. Kane/Lita RATED T M
1. Chapter 1

**Was I?**

**Summary: Lita's P.O.V of when Kane came out after her match with Victoria against Molly Holly and Gail Kim. She also reflects some other moments with her and Kane.**

**Chapter 1: Kiss of Death**

**The match was finished as the ref raised my hand in victory. It was short lived though as I felt hands pound my back hard on the spine. I groaned out as Molly Holly gave me a backbreaker that sent me crashing to the ground. She grabbed my face in her hands and smashed me on the mat. Then a loud crack pulsed through the arena and an explosion sounded and the arena went black for a second before lighting in an orange color. I grasped my back as I noticed Kane's music sounding of Slow Chemical. **

**When I looked up I saw his face and immediately ran to the ropes. He grabbed my pants and shoved me backward and I landed on my knees. I went for the other side but his feet planted firmly in front of me. He had me pinned against a corner of the ring and I used my hands on the ropes to pull me up. I trembled violently and pleaded with him to let me go. He shook his head as if saying he wasn't going to hurt me. A giant gloved hand lifted up and it slowly moved toward me. It pressed against my scalp and stroked me softly. I relaxed a bit when he leaned down my right side of my face. I felt his hot breath hit my cheek and I heard a snorting sound. He was sniffing me. I looked up and he had a face of disgust and I was relieved. Then he leaned down and sniffed the front of my face. The frown turned into a smirk and I saw his tongue lick against his teeth and I held my breath. He raised his head out and puckered his lips out. **

**He then grinned at me and opened his mouth and tried to lunge his lips into mine when I ducked and went under the bottom rope. I ran as fast as I could back to the backstage shivering. I turned around to see if he was following me when I slammed into someone. I was about to scream when the familiar arms wrapped around me. I looked at the face and I saw Matt there. "Oh Matt!" I cried out brokenly and sobbed into his neck. "Lita its okay, he's going to pay I promise. Most importantly, he's gonna pay for what he did to you…" I looked up at my boyfriend gratefully as he pulled me into a hug. I rested my head against his shoulder. When we let go I smiled but I saw a huge figure behind Matt and I screamed. Matt turned around only to be uppercutted by Kane. I fell onto the ground as Kane slammed him into the buffet table and into a locker room. I chased after them and saw Matt's face slam into a T.V and I yelled "Stop! Don't hurt him!" Kane dropped him to the floor and walked over to me. "No!" I yelled and Kane smirked before disappearing among the crowd. I ran to Matt who was now being checked on by some Referees and I put my hand to his cheek. His hand covered my hand and his eyes fluttered open. "It's okay; I'll be ready for him tonight." He got up and put an arm around my shoulder.**

**Later I was watching the monitor with Stacy and Victoria. Kane was getting the upper hand on Matt and I felt my throat go dry as he brought a steel chair into the ring despite the Ref's warnings. He placed the chair around Matt's neck and I jumped up and ran to the ring, despite my friend's warnings. I rolled into the ring and cried out to Kane. "NO! KANE PLEASE! Don't hurt him." Kane's foot went down and I scooted over to Matt and removed the chair from his throat. I caressed his neck. Suddenly a yank on my hair tore me away from my fallen boyfriend and tossed into the corner. I saw Kane standing there with that same cocky grin on his face. He cradled the back of my neck with his large hand and started whispering things to me. He cupped my face with both hands and leaned down. His breath washed my mouth and I gagged out. Before I knew it, his lips were against mine. To my surprise they were gentle and tender instead of harsh and bruised as I thought they would be. He let me go and laughed. He left the ring and I put my fingers against my lips. Then I ran to Matt's unconscious side and tried to help the Ref revive him. Kane's music played through the arena as he left and I just sat there with tears splattering my cheeks and I knew that my business with Kane was nowhere from over. This was not going to end well…**


	2. Question and Answer

**Was I?**

**Summary: Lita's P.O.V of when Kane came out after her match with Victoria against Molly Holly and Gail Kim. She also reflects some other moments with her and Kane.**

**Chapter 2: Question and Answer**

Matt and I were standing in the ring together getting ready for Matt's opponent to be shown. The Titration then switched from the video to none other than Kane's face. He smiled before saying "You're not having a match tonight... and as for Lita, I am giving you a week to answer my question… and it _better _be the one I want to hear… or else." He smashed our opponent's face against the metal wall nearby.

When we got back to the hotel I fell onto the bed sobbing uncontrollably. This torment would never end and Matt and I would never have the chance to be together. Matt circled his arms around me and placed soft kisses on my face trying to sooth me. "Lita, its okay… We will be together." He said. I just cried harder.

At the next Raw I begged Matt not to go out to face Kane. "Matt please, I have to face him on my own." Matt shook his head furiously at me and said "No! I'm not letting that freak get his fuckin hands on my girlfriend!" He left to go face Kane in the ring. Stacy appeared behind me and placed her hand on my shoulder, giving it a squeeze. "Lita I'm so sorry…" I put my arms around her and sobbed into her shoulder, crying my heart out. "Stacy! I can't take this torment anymore!" She rubbed my back soothingly before she gasped. I looked up at the monitor above us and saw Kane ready to do a tombstone on Matt. I let go of her and ran out there again, slipping under the bottom rope and throwing myself at his feet. "Kane! Yes!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. He dropped Matt to the ground and crouched over me. "Yes…?" I cried the word again and sobbed loudly at him. He smiled deviously and I crouched over Matt and let my sobs flow freely. I then felt those arms around me and I gulped as Kane pulled me upright. He rocked back and forth and he whispered into my ear. "Good choice, I'll see you tonight…" I nodded to him as he pressed his lips against my cheek before giving me one last squeeze before dropping me to the ground.

Later that night I stood at his door of his hotel room. I gulped and knocked on the door. When he opened it, he was naked. I gasped as he quickly grabbed me by the waist and pulled me into his massive body. His cock rubbed against my stomach and I whimpered. He ruffled my hair and said "I thought you weren't gonna come…" He grinned evilly and leaned down and whispered into my ear "Now I can have what I wanted…" He raked his fingers through my hair and licked my cheek. I shuddered against his touch as I tried my best to hold in a gasp. His arms were sprawled on my back and his nails dug into it and I cried out. His hold tightened as he started stripping my clothes off. After they were all off he straddled me. I started resisting his cool touches when he grabbed me and hauled me over his giant shoulder. Then he tossed me onto the bed he had and I landed with a thud. As I tried to get up he got on top of me so I couldn't move. Soon his lips crashed against mine harshly and rousingly. I started gasping as his tongue swished my mouth. He let go when I started choking. He leaned down to my legs and spread them open. I flushed red with embarrassment and squirmed underneath his giant hands. He ignored that and took a finger and stretched inside me. I gasped as I felt the muscles immediately let him through. Tears splashed down my cheeks as the pain swelled through me. He added a second finger and I screamed out. Then he tore them out and his cock was in front of me. I screamed like a screeching animal when he pumped into me. His hands grasped my shoulders and ignored my cries. Before I knew it… it was over.

When I awoke I was lying beside his sleeping form. His arms were around me and he was snoring heavily in my ear. I quietly removed myself from his arms and my stomach felt sick. I ran into the bathroom and crouched in front of the toilet and threw up. I heard him behind me but I didn't care as I continued to throw up. "So? How do you feel now?" He asked smirking. I jumped up and slapped him. "I FEEL LIKE A BROKEN RECORD! GET OUT SO I CAN TAKE A SHOWER AND LEAVE YOU SICK BASTARD!" Kane just smiled and kissed my forehead and then left the room. I slammed the door shut behind him and locked it. I stepped into the shower and turned on extra hot. The warm water soothed down my body and I used more soap then I would usually use.

When I finished I brushed my red hair and changed into my clothes. When I walked out, Kane was waiting for me, blocking the door so I couldn't leave yet. He walked over and grabbed my wrist as I tried to wheel around him. He pulled me into his giant bulk and constricted his arms around me. I pounded against his body until he leaned down and pressed his lips against mine. Then he dropped me to the floor and laughed before going to the bathroom.

I ran for it…


	3. Chapter 3: I'm…… P-P-Pregnant?

**Was I?**

**Summary: Lita's P.O.V of when Kane came out after her match with Victoria against Molly Holly and Gail Kim. She also reflects some other moments with her and Kane.**

**Chapter 3: I'm… P-P-Pregnant? **

I raced back to my hotel room and saw Matt sound asleep like I haven't left at all. I climbed into the bed next to him and snuggled deeply against my boyfriend. I can't believe how dirty I was to go to that other hotel room.

On Raw next week Matt and I went out to wait for our opponents Trish and Tomoko and I was psyched at getting my hands on her. Ever since this stuff with Kane happened she has been taking advantage of me. She and Tomoko came out and we did a quick job on them. My stomach was killing me afterward and Matt asked me if I was okay and I told him I probably just had a bug. As I went back to the girl's locker room I saw there was some pregnancy test stuff there. I was concerned on how they worked. I tested them and my eyes went red. My head crashed against the wall and I already had tears coming down my face. I grabbed my phone to call Matt and tell him when I heard a knock at the door. "C-C-Come in…" Stacy appeared and she said "Hi Lita!" Her smile turned into a frown when she saw me crying. "What's wrong?" she asked me and I looked at her. "I saw those pregnancy test things over there and tried it out and well…" I stuttered out. She took my hand in hers and asked. "Did it come out positive?" I nodded and she smiled "That's great! Does Matt know?" Stacy asked. I shook my head and said "I'm going to tell him tonight…" Stacy hugged me and said "I hope all goes well Amy…" I hugged her back and she left the room…

I walked out of the room when suddenly a hand appeared over my mouth and dragged me backward. I looked to see Kane there. He was bringing me somewhere I know I didn't wanna go. He brought me to his dressing room and said "This makes things more interesting." I gulped before saying. "How do you know _you're _the father?" Kane's grin twisted into a scowl and before I could react I was slammed into the wall his hand was pressing onto my stomach. "You are just so cute when you are scared…" he whispered into my ear before leaning down and putting his lips against mine. My stomach pinched and I squealed out of his touch and whimpering. Kane put his arm around me and quickly led me out of the room and I cried out as he lifted me into his arms. All I did was whimper softly as he moved fast into the parking lot before stuffing me into the car with him. He got into the driver's seat "Put on your seat belt…" he growled. When I did he turned the ignition key and drove as fast as he could. I didn't have any contractions but my stomach was in throbbing pain.

He parked at the hospital and picked me up. He ran in and said "My pregnant wife isn't having contractions but she is hurting really badly." I snickered at the word _wife. _I wasn't his wife, and I wasn't planning on being his wife in a million years. He stared at me with scowl on his face as the doctors led him to a room. The doctor was checking my stomach and she said "Well Mrs. Lita your baby seems to have just formed a few nights ago and it is normal for some pinches in the stomach. We are gonna have you stay overnight so we can take some X-Rays and shots." I nodded. The other doctor came in and said "Your first shot will be taken right now…" I gulped. They put me in one of the wheelchairs so I couldn't resist. By this time I was struggling to get free and whimpering like mad. Suddenly the trembling stopped when Kane curled his icy hand around mine. I gave him a glare as he snickered.

A few weeks later were better than I thought it was going to be. I told Matt and he was fine about it. I just didn't know who the father was going to be… The doctor said they were going to call me in a few days to tell me. After I told Matt he said he didn't care whose child it was. He wanted to be a family and proposed to me in the ring.

That's when I cost Kane a match and I was proud of it. He was about to chokeslam me when he remembered that I was pregnant. That following Monday night he was on the Highlight Reel and called me out. I did walk out and I got into his face and let him yell at me. All I did was glare at him. Suddenly I heard "People **suffer **do you have any idea what I am going to-." I had it with this pervert. I yanked the mic out of his hand knowing that I probably just pissed him off even further. I didn't care… It was time to speak my mind. **"I'll tell you what you're gonna do Kane… **_**Absolutely nothing…"**_ the crowd screamed wildly in awe of what I just did. Kane glared at me "What do you think you're doing?" he mouthed to me. I spoke in the mic again "I made a big mistake, and I pay for it every day. But I'm tired of being scared, and I'm tired of being the victim." I stared at him as he started to speak but I cut him off again. "You wanna talk about _**suffering,**_I'll tell you about suffering." I pointed at him. "Suffering, is being possibly impregnated… by a man that you despise." He squinted at me with his bad eye. "Suffering is having the one person that you love… **refuse **to speak to you." I got a death glare. "And suffering Kane is waking up _**every day **_not knowing who the father of _**my **_baby is." He tried to say something but I stopped him mid-sentence. "**So don't you stand here and talk to me about suffering!" **I yelled into the mic. He titled his head at me in confusion. "I've suffered long enough Kane… and from now on. I'm going to what I want, when I want and there is not a **damn **thing you can do about it you **SICK SON OF A BITCH!" **He growled viciously and breathed heavily. Then my heart stopped when he started laughing.

He moved over and grabbed another mic. He then looked at me and started. "Maybe your right Lita… maybe there is nothing that I can do… to you." Kane said while pointing at my stomach. "But I can do something to Matt… I can make sure **that he never sees the birth of our child. YOU FORGET LITA! I have the power to create life!" **he paused "**And I also have the power… to **_**end **_**it." **Kane chuckled evilly at me. I let my tongue click inside my mouth before speaking. "You know a few weeks ago Kane, that would've scared me…" He looked at me and mouthed _sure _"You know I guess that is what got me in this whole mess in the first place right?" I could see on the corner of my eye Jericho egging me on. "Well now I know better…" I smiled at Kane. "And after last night, I know Matt Hardy can fight his own battles…" He shook his head no "And you know something else I know Kane…" I said with determination "I _do _know who the father of my baby is…" He nodded at me. "And it's _not _you." His face grew dark and angry. "You know how I know? Because I have been with both of you…" I heard a low growl come from him. "And Matt Hardy, is more of a man… than you will_**ever **_**be!" **He scrunched his eyes shut and I left the ring more determined than ever before.

Matt met me backstage and squeezed me into a hug. "Lita you are so lucky he didn't chokeslam you out there!" He scolded me and I laughed "its okay Matt I gotta prove to him I'm not afraid." Matt chuckled and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

Next week on Raw we continued to chat on buying the baby stuff like the crib, the changing table, and lots more.

But after we were done talking, I was in a room when the asshole snuck up behind me and grabbed my arm. I struggled and yelled "Kane get off of me!" He wrenched my arm "We're gonna have a little talk…" he growled. I looked at him "Kane if you don't let go of me I swear I'll-." I started to threaten. "You'll what? Scream?! Go ahead Lita scream! That's exactly what I want, because when your fiancé Matt… Comes through the door-." He paused "I'm going to destroy him… and by the way, even if I don't get to Matt tonight, I will get him at Summerslam, Eric Biscoff just made that match, Matt Hardy versus _**me.**_" He growled in my face. I freed myself from his hold "Well good because he's beat you before and he's gonna beat you again Kane…" I spat back.

He snickered and asked "Are you sure about that?" I nodded "Yes I'm sure about that." I assured him. He chuckled evilly and said "Lita, you're not even sure who's baby your carrying, so how can you be so sure that Matt is going to beat _**me.**_"

I huffed angrily and said "Cause he's twice the man than you'll ever be…" "Oh okay, if you're so positive about that… Let's raise the stakes on our Summerslam match…

Let's say, you_ will marry the winner…" I flinched back. "Oh what's the matter; you're not so confident now are you… This is going to end at Summerslam, one way or another…"

I looked him straight in the eye "You know I want this over more than you do Kane…Like I said he's beat you're before, and Matt Hardy will beat you again…" I paused "_**You're on… **_Cause I will marry Matt, after Summerslam and all of this will be behind us." He chuckled again. "Oh you're gonna get married alright… you're gonna get married-." He pointed at himself "To me…" With that he chuckled. He walked away but came back and lifted his hand and took a strand of my hair. "You know… it's a pity…" He leaned stroked my hair before saying "That you can't wear white on our wedding." He laughed evilly and I grew angry. I grit my teeth "You _bastard…_" I hissed and raised my hand and grazed across his cheek and I curved around him disgusted. When I turned my head to look at him he was grinning evilly and laughing and looked at me. That's when I found myself running blindly through the halls trying to escape him.

The phone rang as I sat in my locker room on Raw the next Monday. Matt was getting ready for the contract signing. He stopped when I told him it was the doctor. I picked up the phone "H-H-Hello?" I stuttered and I heard the doctor's cheerful voice. "Hello Mrs. Lita, we are calling to inform you who is the father of your child." I swallowed as a lump started to form in my throat. Matt rubbed my back as I said "Who is it?" The doctor took a second "It's Kane's…" My heart stopped and I hung up. Matt squeezed me and said "Its okay…" I clutched his shirt and let the tears once again flow freely onto him.

That's when the contract signing began. Matt glared at Kane. There was a few back and forth bickers until finally my vision went red as I saw Matt attack Kane and I froze. I ran out of the ring with Matt when Kane sat up. Great I was having Kane's child. Matt held me to his chest as we watched our enemy smile at us. He lifted up his arms and slammed them down. Fire exploded from the posts and I buried my face in Matt's chest and let Matt stroke my hair as he yelled at Kane. On Sunday he was facing not only for his career, but my and our baby's freedom. He was facing the 'Big Red Machine' and it was going to be a tough challenge. I was so scared at that I fainted in Matt's arms in exhaustion and fear itself.


End file.
